Transformer High 2: They Must Return
by DJ R3M1X
Summary: I would like to thank the people who supported me in Transformer High, and I would like to have them help again. Enjoy!
1. First Day Back

**Hello people, sorry for the wait but this is the sequel to Transformer High! I will usually set some music lines around to have "background music," but still, here we are! Music: Daft Punks Harder Better Faster Stronger**

* * *

**Work it harder. Make it better. Do it faster. Makes us stronger.**

**More than ever, hour after, our work is never over.**

It was a crisp morning, and Shadow Wave was rushing to get to her school, quickly dressed in a black and blue jacket with electronic type markings on it, a black t-shirt, blue ripped jeans, and midnight blue combat boots. "I knew I should have taken the bus..." Shadow growled.

Approaching the school, she found Sound Wave, her brother, clutching his throat. He had been shot there during an attack a year ago, after his collar had been destroyed by a knife.

"Another pain wave?" Shadow questioned.

Sound nodded at her.

"Itll be over soon. Youre lucky your still alive, alot of people died, including that guy, what was his name, Drone?"

Shadow turned around to find a girl who was dressed in baggy jeans, Converse, a black tank top, and blurple (combination of blue and purple) short jacket, companied by headphones around her neck.

"Ummm, excuse me, where is room 13," the girl asked.

"I can show you when the bell rings. My names Shadow Wave, but people call me Shadow." Shadow said, it was common for new people to arrive, since now that school had been training kids for combat.

"My name is Reina Mixer. But people call me Remix, and thats my name on the Internet."

Sounds ears almost perked up. He started to make these weird sounds, almost like static.

"He said 'YOU are R3M1X?! Thats amazing!'"

"Is something wrong with him?"

"You recal that kid that ended up in the hospital with a bullet to the neck?"

"Yea, I hope hes okay."

"Thats him, Sound Wave."

"Wait, hes my partner online. Hes Soundwave."

"Huh, well then, we should probably get to class."


	2. Blue Girl

**Ok, so normally I would have background music, but this time Ill have the creepy part of the story set off with a poem.**

* * *

**"The Blue Girl wanders from town to city.**

**They say she died by an illness, what a pity.**

**The only cure is to pass it off to an unsuspecting fool,**

**or else the illness shall use itself as a tool,**

**to get itself to back to the lake.**

**It started there, though they say its fake.**

**Beware the wraith called Blue Girl,**

**or else, you will die in a blinding white swirl."**

"Youre full of baloney, Remix, theres no such thing as the 'Blue Girl.'" Break Down said.

"You know, Blue Girl goes after the unsuspecting fools, namely sceptics." Knock Out murmmured.

"Unsuspecting fools." Sound replayed in their faces, by using Knocks own words.

"Ah, so I do have believers," Blue Girl said, "You know, your not supposed to read that poem aloud. Or else you will get my illness, forever." Blue Girl leaned on the window seal that she perched on.

"Blue Girl, I meant no harm! I know you need believers, so I showed them the poem! Please, dont kill me." Remix stuttered.

"I know. Ive been watching you this whole time." Blue Girl said, staring with intent at Sound and Remix.

"What is your name, Blue Girl?" Break asked.

"Ah, my name. A name so beutiful, but so cursed. My name is never to be said aloud, therefor, I cant tell you. I am not aloud to say it, but Blue Girl is its translation. Never tell of this encounter, or I will send you all into torment."


	3. Cold Girl and Home Again Pt I

**This time around, Ive got you Monster Remix by Meg and Dia. Enjoy the dark, while our friends get sent back to their world. HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Mons. Mons. Mons. Mons. Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window. His little whispers, "Love me, love me." Thats all I ask for love me, love me...**

"Guys, we cant tell anyone what we saw last night, or else Blue Girl will get us." Remix said, looking at her sneakers.

"Actually, I believe it will be me who condemns you to the illness. I am Cold Girl, I was infected not long after Blue Girl died, and I joined her. Since you spoke of the incident, you and your friends must go BACK to the planet Cybertron!" Cold Girl said.

"What planet? Weve only lived on Earth our whole lives. What 'other planet?'" Knock screamed.

"Oh, right. Cybertrons Council saved then erased your memories before you came to Earth stuck in human bodies." Cold Girl said.

"Wait, if youre dead, does that mean-" Break started.

"No. I can just travel to other planets."

The group sighed, they have to leave Earth, but dont have to worry anout the humans pain.

A while later...

"Ok everyone here?" Blue Girl asked.

"Everyones here," Cold Girl sighed.

"Will this hurt?" Knock asked.

"The logical answer is no," Shock replied, rollimg his eyes.

3... What was Cybertron like?

2... What if they were rejected?

1... _FLASH_... the group was on their way back to Cybertron.


	4. Home Again Pt II and Dont Turn Your Back

**Ok, Im really sorry for the wait, but I had writers block, and Im sorry. Anyway, this time around, we got Daft Punk: Around the World! I dont own Transformers, Daft Punk, or the following characters. Cometblast belongs to Skellington Girl, Starshadow and Stardust belong to Lyra Luna Sparkle Fabulous. Im sorry, Skellington Girl, but Cometblast gets the short end of the curse. HAHAHAHAHA! **

* * *

**Around the world, around the world.**

**Around the world, around the world.**

Our group landed with a thud on the metallic ground of Cybertron. They looked up to find a femme and a mech staring at them.

"Vell, vell, vell. Who do ve have here? Soundvave, Megatronus, Starshadow, Shockvave, Knock Out, Breakdown, Bombcrusher, Lazercrusher, Shadowvave, and zhe twins? How did zhey get here," Cometblast interrogated.

"Why dont you back off, Cometblast," Shadowwave growled.

"Hey! Leave my girlfriend alone!" Jazz yelled.

"Girlfriend? Oh you must be Jazz... Well, goodbye."

The group turned and walked away, leaving Cometblast and Jazz alone to ponder. What twins? There were no twins, were there?

They turned around to find to human girls floating above the ground. One was holding a large knife, and the other coughing into her hand.

"You shouldnt turn your back on us." One of them whispered.

"Bad things can happen. Just like right now." The other finished.

The girl who had the knife jabbed it into Cometblast multiple times, making her slowly die of energon loss.

The girl who coughed jabbed her hand under Jazzs plating, giving him the Sickness.

Little did the twins know, they were the TRUE cause of the start of the war for Cybertron. But they do now, and look for more Autobots, and try to destroy them all.

But there are much worse things coming for the Autobots, to horrid to describe, so they will be hidden forever, never to be recorded.

**THE END... Or is it?**


End file.
